Kingdom Hearts
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: Lord Naraku lusts after Lady Kagome and her land. Naraku attacks and Kagome is injured Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to the rescue! Old friendships will be brought back and a new battle will begin!
1. Default Chapter

Kingdom Hearts

Chapter One

Don't own them

It was a massacre. He attacked, the lord of the Eastern lands, Naraku. He hungers for milady's land. I Sango have sworn to milady, my best friend, my sister that I will forever protect her, but I have failed My Queen Kagome.

Naraku lust's after milady. Wishes for her power. Milady is a powerful priestess rumored to have the shikon-o-tama within her body. She is also queen of the North. He has decided now is the time to take what he wants.

I turned in the middle of battle to survey the damage. We were in a deadlock. I look to find my queen. I looked towards the West only to see a sword impale my queen. Right through her stomach. Tears filled my eyes as I ran to her. I saw the sword being draw back ready to make the killing blow when I saw a flash of silver.

The demon fell and I saw a man dressed in a baggy red shirt with a white on underneath and red baggy pants holding milady. I recognized him as lord Inuyasha, 2nd prince on the Western lands. His father was the great InuTaisho who re-married a beautiful human named Izayoi.

From InuTaisho's first marriage, he had a son who was now Lord of the Western lands, Lord Sesshomaru. Both brothers have long silver hair. Sesshomaru's went to his knees while Inuyasha's stopped right above his bottom. Both had golden eyes but Inuyasha had dog ears on top of his head and Sesshomaru had Elvin like ears along with two purple stripes on each cheek and what appeared to be pink strikes lining his eye making him appear to be wearing eye shadow and and blue crescent moon on his forehead.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my husband Miroku. He was a monk but gave up his title to be with me. He has raven black hair pulled back into a rat's tail and he had shocking violet eyes. People found him to be quite confusing person. He was a lecher but was also the big brother to my queen. Miroku had wished not to take the throne.

I looked around to see all the demons had fled; I saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kneeling beside Kagome and ran to her followed closely by Miroku.

"Kagome" Sango gasped and dropped beside her friend. "She will be alright but we must get her back to the castle" Miroku said. Tears streaming down his face.

Inuyasha laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "It will be alright"

"She was always too damn reckless believing it was not fair that others had to fight while she sat back and did nothing. She was to damn reckless" Miroku whispered and began to trek back home carrying Kagome.

"Inuyasha we and our men will go with them. I know you wish to see your friend, and I wish to speak with Lady Kagome and see that she is taking care of. We can not afford to loose her" Sesshomaru said. He and Inuyasha soon followed towards the castle.

Well I hoped you like that because I have been updating all night and my wrists and shoulders hurt and I'm not even done yet! I came up with this story during one of the many times I was watching King Arthur…I love that movie any who please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 2

Don't Own Them, But I Do Own Lord Asano, Lady Megumi, Mikoko though I Don't Believe They Have Descriptions…So…..Ya……..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When everyone had returned, the town was in an uproar. They were worried for their queen.

This came as a shock to Sesshomaru, normally towns people disliked, sometimes even hated their ruler. Why was this town so different?

Seeing the confusion on Sesshomaru's face Miroku decided to explain.

"Kagome treats no one below her unfairly; she believes everyone is equal and good. She once told me she believed Naraku was once that way, kind, but has been mislead somewhere" Miroku explained

Inuyasha was about to ask something when he was interrupted by Sango who came charging down the hall screaming like a banshee.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled. Miroku was immediately by her side.

"Sango what ails you so?" Miroku asked

Sango by no was in hysterics, the only thing Miroku could make out was 'Kagome' and 'Death'

Miroku immediately bolted to his sister's chamber and gasped at what he saw.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arrived a few seconds later carrying a shaking Sango. Their eyes widened at what they saw.

Kagome was lying on the bed pale and sweaty; bruises were now visible all over her legs and arms.

Miroku ran forward and was about to touch his sister when a servant stopped him.

"You cannot touch her Sir Miroku, lightly tapping her causes painful bruises to appear" The servant explained head bowed and eyes downcast. She motioned for the other servants to leave along with her.

Miroku fell down on his knees in shock unconsciously crying. A now calmed Sango immediately ran to his side holding him (A/N: Today my favorite word is immediately.)

Not understanding what was going on Sesshomaru took Inuyasha to Miroku's study to sit and wait.

A few moments later the door opened to show a distraught Sango. Inuyasha was immediately at her side. "Are you alright Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango only nodded her head and sat down in the chair facing the two demons.

"I'm sure you do not know of the Late King Higurashi's death, so I will have to starts at the beginning. When King Higurashi was a young boy he contracted an unknown illness. For years many priestesses and priests tried to find a cure. Over the year Lord Asano distanced himself until he met Lady Megumi. They fell in love and had two children. Miroku and Kagome. When Kagome was about ten and Miroku eleven the illness took Lord Asano's life. Lady Megumi suffered and fell into a terrible depression when he died. Miroku had not been home when his father died and when his mother had committed suicide but Kagome was, she was the one who discovered her mother's body at the tender age of twelve. Since Kagome was not old enough to take the throne and Miroku had declined and still trained as a monk Kaede took over. Kaede is also a priestess but has been Kagome' advisor since Kagome could talk. She immediately chose Kaede since she is like and grandmother to her. Kagome grieved but soon got over it, the town grieved but were also joyous both children showed no signs of inheriting the illness" Sango stopped to try and collect herself but Sesshomaru already understood.

"Lady Kagome has contracted the illness" Sesshomaru stated. Sango merely nodded her head to show he was correct. Miroku took that moment to come in.

"Kagome has awoken. Kaede believes she will live a regular life span but Kagome has informed me of something." Miroku didn't even pause for them to say something. "Kagome knew all this time she had inherited the disease but not wanting to cause pandemonium stayed silent. Naraku apparently has found the cure and is only willing to tell it to us if Kagome becomes his bride and gives the Eastern lands to him."

Inuyasha had never felt so much rage in his life. 'Naraku you cruel bastard!' Inuyasha thought.

"What do we do know Miroku?" Sango asked.

"All we can do is help Kagome through these troubling times. It seems Kagome was willing to marry Naraku to discover the cure but wasn't going to give up the lands and lets just say the servants gave her a piece of their minds and locked her in her room" Miroku replied.

Sango lightly smirked. Those servants would go to war if even if they knew it meant certain death just for Kagome.

"How has Naraku discovered the cure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A demon healer named Mikoko (A/n: I know this is mean but this character is based on a slut who attends my school. She is on the large side and wears pants and shirts that are too small and she called my best friend a slut and was trying to ruin her life so if this character dies a horrible death… . it was because I am unable to do anything in real life . . Though I did get to tell her off and she has now backed of she's all bark and no bite….lol…on with the story . ) found the cure along with Kikyo" Miroku had answered with such venom in his voice it even scared Sesshomaru.

"Who is Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo was born in the Sunset Shrine. She is the grand daughter or Kaede though Kaede resents her. Kikyo was a powerful priestess but no where near as strong as Kagome. Kikyo was a cold child, devoid of all emotion while Kagome was the kindest person you would ever meet. Kikyo became jealous and began to tease and taunt Kagome. Even when our parents passed on. Kagome never told a soul about the things Kikyo did but the villagers soon found out and banned Kikyo from the Eastern lands" Miroku explained.

The room became silent. Everyone was thinking. 'What are we going to do now?' It was obvious Kikyo still hated Kagome, but why?

Inuyasha knew why. It was the most obvious but yet everyone was oblivious to Inuyasha's feelings but Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had fallen in love with Kagome the moment he saw her. She was beautiful, kind, outgoing, and quite the spitfire if need be, but alas Inuyasha and Kagome had been friends, they had even been in love though they never admitted it, but they hadn't seen each other in years.

Kagome was the wielder of they Keyblade but one night the blade was stolen and all signs pointed to Inuyasha, everyone knew it wasn't him but Kagome was too upset to think straight. That sword had been her father's and he entrusted it to her, for her to protect and use. When it was stolen she felt like she had failed her father.

Inuyasha's thoughts and the silence were broke when a maid knocked on the door. "Come in" Miroku said. The maid walked in.

"Lady Kagome wishes to speak to Lord Inuyasha." She said. Everyone's eyes widened Kagome wanted to...talk to…Inuyasha!?!

Inuyasha stood up and walked to Kagome's chambers, before he even knocked he heard a soft come in, knowing Kagome sensed his aura he walked in.

Miroku smiled as Inuyasha left the room. He knew his sister and Inuyasha cared deeply for each other most likely loved each other. Maybe they would confess their feelings?

"About dame time" Sesshomaru mumbled. This caused everyone to laugh.

Inuyasha walked and was relieved to see Kagome looking perfectly healthy. Inuyasha walked in and sat down beside her on the bed. Kagome was wearing a light purple kimono that was decorated with little yellow butterfly's and had a yellow obi.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome blurted out "I'm sorry I accused you! During the battle I saw Naraku holding the Keyblade. I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I had said horrendous things to you, and yet you came back and saved my life! I'm so so sorry!" Kagome by now was sobbing.

Inuyasha's only response was pulling Kagome into his arms. He held her close stroking her hair, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to calm and comfort her.

Kagome soon calmed down but was content in Inuyasha's arms.

"I missed you" Kagome whispered

"I missed you as well" Inuyasha whispered back holding her tighter. There was no other place Inuyasha and Kagome would rather be than here in each others arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weeeeeeeeeee!! Sorry I took so long but you guys wanted a longer chapter so I slave to write one but then I had to type it up so im going to write chapters and when they are done if they are too short im sorry but that's the best I can do. I would also like to thank Twin Fang for the Keyblade idea. I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Heart's

Chapter 3

I am so so so so so so so sorry about the wait just something's came up, any who I will try to update as soon as possible from now on.

* * *

The next morning Miroku took over Kagome's daily duties since Kagome was still bed ridden. Miroku did not know what to do; he knew Kagome marrying Naraku would be worse than death itself. But if she didn't do something the villagers might.

Naraku had to have been the most despicable person he had ever met. Who would bribe a woman to be his bride? A dying woman no less! Sure he was lecherous towards Sango, but he would never never force her to do something she didn't want to do.

Miroku sighed. He would never be able to understand that mans ways. He didn't know how Kagome dealt with this life. She wasn't married and was ruling these lands all by herself? Miroku would've have had a break down. Kagome, his little sister, he thought she would be with him forever. He never stopped once to think that she would have contracted the disease.

"Are you alright? I know you're worried about Kagome, but I'm sure we will figure something out." Sango said trying to cheer up her husband.

"How can you be so sure? We don't know the cure and the only way to save her is to sell her to Naraku. I would rather die!" Miroku exclaimed all the stress getting to him.

Before Sango had a chance to react Kagome walked into the room and went right up to Miroku and embraced him. Miroku clung to Kagome as though he was a little kid. Miroku began to cry as Kagome comforted him.

Sango stood still not knowing what to do until she felt a tug on her arm and turned to see Inuyasha. "We should leave them alone for now. They need to talk. Why don't we go train to work of some steam I know Sesshomaru is in there as well."

Sango smirked; Inuyasha seemed to know how to cheer her up. Sango loved to fight, seeing as how women who fought were shamed upon. Sango followed Inuyasha out of the door, leaving the two siblings to talk.

"Kagome what are we going to do! I don't want to loose you!" Miroku sobbed. He was so tired of everything. Naraku was always hounding Kagome never leaving her alone. Kagome had once dated Naraku, but things weren't so great. Only he knew what happened. (A/n: I will reveal in a later chapter what happened but feel free to guess all you want.)

"Miroku we mustn't stay focused on that. We need to focus on different matters. The keyblade is in the hands of Naraku. We must do something. I have also heard rumours that the Southern lands have allied with Naraku. I do not know if this is true or not but we must wait." Kagome said.

Miroku held Kagome to him. Sighing he said "Kagome I know you don't want to remember your past. Kikyo, Mother, Father, Naraku. But they will come into play. You will have to face them and tell the others, but now is not the time and when you do tell them I will be right by your side, my queen" Miroku ended with a snicker.

Kagome smacked Miroku upside the head giggling. Standing up and helping Miroku's hand she began to lead him to the training room. "I'm sure you would like to see a good battle no? Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Sango are all training today"

Kagome turned to look at Miroku. _'My dearest Sango, fighting, in her tight black cat suit-' _Miroku was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome smacked him upside the head. Grinning Miroku looked at Kagome with mischief in his eyes.

Kagome knowing what that meant ran squealing as her big brother chased after her.

* * *

I know it is short, but I can't think of anything! So if you have any any ideas at all they would be greatly appreciated. Review Please! 


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG GUYS GOOF WARNING IN CHAPTER 3 I SAID KAGOME OWNED THE EASTERN LANDS….IT'S THE NORTHERN LANDS SHE OWNS…SORRY!**

**Ok guys im keeping this story but I might take a while to update sometimes**

**…I just wanted to update before I went away… im going to west virgina with my aunt from Friday to Wednesday…and I will work on chapters when I get back…that is after I read all of the updates on other stories… lol in this chapter its all about Kagome's past…something will happen and Kagome's past will be revealed…**

* * *

Kagome sat on the thrown that was now full of pillows. Miroku had wanted to make sure she was comfortable while sitting on the hard chair. Miroku she had to admit was acting a little more over protective…but Kagome could find reason in his behaviour. 

Kagome leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes just taking in the peace and quiet. But her quiet time was soon interrupted when her brother stormed into the main hall his face showing anger.

Kagome went to stand up when Miroku came and kneeled infront of her. "There's someone here to see you…and it's not a pleasant visitor" Miroku stated.

Shortly followed by Miroku the others came and stood on respective sides of her throne.

Sango looked at Kagome and said one word "Kikyo"

Kagome stiffened in her chair. Kikyo, why was Kikyo here!. No matter how badly Kagome didn't want to see her she had a duty as queen and nodded to her guards to escort Kikyo in.

Kikyo walked into the hall hand clenched into fists at her side. She stomped up to Kagome and pointed an accusing finger at her "You whore!" She yelled.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "What is the meaning of this!" She said in a authoritative voice.

"You think your so high and mighty! You think your miss powerful. You ruin the country, you have amazing powers, blahblahblah, shes so kinds, shes so pure…HAH we all know that's a lie I'm more PURE and INNOCENT then you will ever be! Some people aren't stupid enough to blinded by the kind act. First you take my grandmother! Then you take my friends! Then you get me shunned away! Then you take the man I love and now you've taken another one!"

Kikyo went up and slapped again across the face. Kagome's face turned to the side and her cheek instantly became red. Before Kikyo could do anymore damage Sango had her pinned to the ground.

Dragging Kikyo up Sango passed her to the guards. "Take her to the out skirts of the lands and leave her there" Sango stated, being head of Kagome's army the guards nodded and dragged Kikyo out of there.

"What are you going to do know, you whore! Your dying! Either let your people die or actually do something good and save them!" was the last thing Kikyo got out before the doors closed.

Kagome was still staring off to the side. Her eyes wide and glassy. She couldn't believe it…Kikyo knew…knew about everything…

Miroku sat in front of his sister and took her face into her hands. Not even looking at his friends he said in a cold, detatched voice. "Go"

* * *

The others let and sat outside in the gardens. "Sango do you know what that was about?" 

Sango shook her head. "No, Miroku and I came her only a few years ago…when Kagome was 16, she is now 19, like you Inuyasha. I know nothing of Kagome's past…other than how Kikyo treated her and how her parents died. Miroku refuses to bring up the subject of Naraku's and Kagome's past."

* * *

Miroku held his sister as she sobbed. After Kagome remained unresponsive Miroku carried her to her chambers. On the way there Kagome broke down into incoherent sobs. 

Kagome soon calmed down but merely sat in her brothers embrace.

"What am I going to do?" Her voice horse from crying. Miroku looked down at her sadly.

"You're going to have to tell them" Miroku said. Kagome nodded and Miroku stood up and helped her stand up.

Walking into the garden Kagome saw her friends all sitting about on the garden benches. Taking a seat on a unoccupied bench with Miroku, Kagome turned to her friends.

"I'm sure you all want an explanation." Kagome said and the others nodded their heads. Kagome sighed. "Well I can't give you one, I don't…no I'm not ready to tell it. I will be returning to my duties and allowing Miroku to explain all. Excuse me" With that said Kagome got up and walked into the castle.

The others sat silently waiting for Miroku to begin talking. "Kaede being the substitute queen when Kagome was 14 thought it would be best if Kagome mingled. One person who Kagome found her self pulled towards was Naraku. Naraku hadn't had the best past…his parents were murdered but he never witness it. Kagome felt that she could relate to him. They began as friends and Naraku began to court her. Things were great. A year had passed since the first day they had met…Naraku as an anniversary surprise made a picnic for just him and Kagome in the forest. Naraku had led Kagome to the darker part of the forest. Kagome and I had never explored there so she had no clue where she was…Kagome began to get scared and tried to go back but Naraku wouldn't let her…In these very woods behind us, Naraku raped Kagome."

Miroku took a deep breath and looked at his wife and friends.

They all had widened eyes and so many different emotions running through their eyes.

"I can't believe this…Kagome has been through so much…its unrealistic…I never could have thought that someone could go through so much pain and trauma" Sango said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I ask that you not speak of this to Kagome. She was 15 when it happened and its been 4 years but she refused to get coucilling then…now I am her counseller but since there was a year she was by herself she is going to need time." Miroku said.

The others nodded and dispearsed. Miroku and Sango went to go with Kagome, while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to check on their troops.

* * *

On the way to the main hall Miroku began to get a bad feeling. "Sango somethings wrong…" Miroku said. Sango looked at him questionably and looked away. At the same time they looked at each other a both said "Kagome" and ran to throne room, to the aid of their sister.

* * *

**yay! I got another chapter done…I have to do replaced and sweet revenge now… I'm not sure whats going to happen next chapter…it might be something big or something stupid…but I will wait till then!…Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is accepted!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Yay! I will try to update more often but it will be difficult during school since I will be busy practically 24/7 I will try to update as often as I can!

* * *

When Miroku opened the door to the throne room he did not stop running towards his sister. Sango had been frozen the moment she saw Kagome. She laid lifeless at the bottom the stairs that lead to her throne. There was a gash on her forehead indicating she had feel but what crushed Sango was when Miroku pushed the sleeve of Kagome's dress up to reveal bruising. She had another episode.

Slowly walking towards Miroku she grabbed a pillow from the throne and gently lifted Kagome's head onto it. "Miroku…" Sango said in a shaky whisper.

Miroku was merely silent and his head fell to his chest, bangs covering his eyes. Sango understanding that he didn't want to talk stood to go fetch a nurse to attend to Kagome.

When Sango left the room Miroku looked at his unconscious sister. "We have to do something. We have to go find that cure. But I refuse to leave you here alone. You will have to come with us." Miroku fell silent again as the nurse rushed into the room and administered some sort of medicine into her body and began to tend to the gash on her forehead.

Miroku stood up and walked out of them room and into his sisters room and pulled out a spell bag they each had. A priestess made it so that it could hold an infinity of items and not weigh too much. Packing everything Kagome, he and the others would need into a bag he headed to where the others were waiting.

"We leave at dawn" was all that Miroku said before walking out and to the throne room where Kagome was.

The others looked confused still where they were before Miroku came in. "What? Leaving at Dawn? Where?" Inuyasha asked. Sango looking just as confused shrugged her shoulders.

Their attention was then drawn to the new comer. Kaede. "Miroku has informed me on what is happening. Ye are all leaving to find the cure for Kagome. And I am going to take the child's place until you return. I wish ye luck but I must attend to my duties now." Kaede then turned and left. The others left shortly to pack their bags and to get a good nights rest before their journey.

* * *

**I know its short but hey! At least I got another chapter up!**


	6. Chapter 6

Guys...I'm sorry to announce that some stories are going on hiatus or being re-written. I've lost interest in some stories right now...and between working and now school starting I don't have the time to sit down and try to get some where.

So here's what will be happening:

Amor Eterno - Hiatus

Kaede's School - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kingdom Hearts - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kissed By A Rose - Hiatus/ re-writing

Mission Breakdown - Will be kept going

PS I'm Still Not Over You - Will be kept going

Replaced - Hiatus/re-writing

Sweet Revenge - Hiatus/ re-writing

Where'd Ya Go- Will be kept going

Also I will be starting to post some new fics, most likely CSI and NCIS and maybe some other shows. I'm sorry about all this and I will began work one my stories as soon as I have the time,


End file.
